Defining Destiny
by MoonliteCrescndo
Summary: AU. Sakura Kinomoto is the only girl who can win Syaoran's heart, but does she want to? Watch out Paris, here comes disgruntled photographers, models, and love your way!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: I do not own CCS.  I am a writer.  I write.  That is all.

I would like to thank some people who were invaluable in writing this:

**Tiffany and Tina:** Thank you for re-editing.  I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the feedback.  You are my good friends, cool girls and all that jazz.

**Zac: **Well, never thought you'd be in here, would you?  HA!  We're obsessed, but its alright, I guess.

**Peacewish:**  Wow.  What can I say?  You are gold, your editing is heaven, and I am in debt.    I truly appreciate everything you have done.  I was wowed by your editing skills.  Favorite authors page…

**Suppis Tenshi:**  Let us see…your kind words and positive enthusiasm meant a lot.  I enjoy talking to you, about random things.  Keep on writing.  Once again, favorite authors page…

Without further ado…the Prologue…

---------------------------

She was a pretty girl.  Elegant, really.  And everyone loved her hair.  She was famous, of course.  Anyone who was anyone knew her.  She was mostly known for her spread in Vogue as hottest new model of the year.  She was the envy of everyone's eye.  And she was only 17 years old…

------------------------------

         He was a simply a photographer.  Strictly business, strictly art.  He was the best at his job; everyone was dying for a spread with him.  He made the worst models look beautiful and the popular models look even better.  He had a mysterious, unknown past, keeping to himself after hours, and only to his work onsite.  He was young, he was gorgeous, and he was a driving force in the fashion industry.  However, his tone onsite made him the hardest man to work with, and he was known to even stop shooting for days at a time.  He was a tough catch, but when he was put under pressure, he delivered.

         A combination of the brightest futures before and behind the camera was bound to happen sometime…

------------------------------

         Sakura Kinomoto, a beauty of epic proportions, was currently dressed in a toga, half submerged in a pool of water when the call came. Annoyed at the interruption, her publicist attempted a few remarks.  Then, shrugging, handed the phone to Sakura – toga, pool, and all.

"Hai?" Sakura's tentative greeting echoed through the telephone wires.

A pause, then,"Sakura, yes,"a gruff, disgruntled tone answered. 

 "Well, I suppose since your publicist didn't understand you wouldn't even begin to comprehend anything at all…right?" 

"Hoe?"

"Why do I work with these people?  The only reason why they survive in this world is that their beautiful bodies make up for lack of intellect." At this comment, Sakura, an early college attendee at Stanford, bristled at these harsh words.  She was not used to being talked to so diminutively, and she wasn't going to start today.

"Excuse me, sir, I just want to point out that I just received this phone call, which interrupted my photo shoot, and I don't appreciate being yelled at in such a manner.  And I may remind you that even though I may be a model my lexicon surely extends to meet the meaning of intellect." It would have been more convincing, however, if she hadn't said it all in one breath, making her pant after the words came out, as if reciting from a script for the first time.

"Well, well, well, Sakura, we do have a little firecracker in our midst here.  No wonder you were voted hottest new model of the year. It's done.  I want you onsite next month." A little chuckle sealed the comment.

"Since you seem to know me, quite well, sir, who may you be?" Sakura did not try hard to hide her irritation of this man she had never met.

"Syaoran Li.  Next month then.  Goodbye."

The click of the phone and the dial tone rung in Sakura's ears.  She had just tumbled with the most notorious photographer in the business, and somehow ended up with a job.  Next month it is was.  Something told her it would be a most interesting experience. 


	2. Chapter one

Sakura busied herself over the month, spending most of her time in Brazil, doing a swimsuit shoot for some magazine or another.  It was supposed to be her vacation time, but she felt she needed to keep busy, because whenever she had a spare moment, she was still seething over the behavior of the mysterious photographer.  Even her publicist and best friend, Tomoyo, was casually sympathetic at Sakura's annoyance. At the moment, Sakura was lounging in her bathing suit on the sand, drinking a pineapple drink and applying herself to physics.

"The velocity of the car would be 30 m/s squared because v equals …" Sakura struggled with her basic knowledge of physics for the answer.

"Distance divided by time," Tomoyo recited off-handedly. 

"Oh Tomoyo, I can remember the equations, but I just keep on thinking about Syaoran Li.  I can't forget the way he spoke to me.  '…Lack of intellect…!"   Why can't I stop thinking about this?"

"Well, Sakura, you do know that he is known as the hottest guy in front and behind camera.  He is a genius with models – don't you remember the spring catalogue for Victoria's Secret when they did they whole angel thing?  Well, let's just say the models didn't think that one up."

Sakura thought for a moment.  _I mean, it is true.  He is an astute photographer.  I have seen much of his work in all the best fashion magazines. However, that still doesn't give him the right to be rude._

"I suppose you are right, Tomoyo, but I have never met the man, and I refuse to make any more opinions based on this information!  I have spoken to him; he was rude, and that is all that counts!" She ended with a hmph just to make her point.  Tomoyo could only sigh.

"All right, but I bet you will change your mind once you meet him.  Just remember he has tamed wilder girls than you." And she left Sakura to mull over that comment.  _He will take her, I'm quite sure. _Tomoyo enjoyed her thoughts, and started planning in earnest for the coming photo shoot.

----------------------------

            Meanwhile, things with Syaoran Li were just as heated.  Seasoned model and ex-girlfriend Meilin had him in a compromising situation.  He was backed against the wall, mauled by her kisses and hands.  Somehow, she had gotten the notion to get him back, and this was her solution.  Not that Syaoran wasn't enjoying it…any guy wouldn't mind being mauled by a beautiful model, but the proverbial statement read, "find a beautiful girl, and I'll find you a guy who is tired of being with her."  He wanted to be on to bigger and better things.  He was a man on a mission, or he liked to think of himself that way.  And this man had no room for Meilin.  No room for any woman, really.  He in fact never imagined himself married.  But he knew that was a lie.  He wanted children; he wanted a partner in life.  He wanted to be loved, and to be able to love back, body and soul.  But he hadn't found her yet.  

So he slowly, but surely, denied Meilin and went home.  He lived in a stylish condo, near his studio, where he could just hop on a bike, or even walk when traffic was too much.   Lying down on his bed, his mind full of everything, there was only one thought that he kept coming back to.  It was a flowing and pure voice that sounded as clear as crystal icicles in a snow-bound cave.  He closed his eyes and fell asleep, remembering her words, imagining her lips forming the sounds… "Who may you be…?"


	3. Chapter two

And before Sakura knew it, she was heading over to the secluded studio on 45th Street.  She could barely contain herself; mixed feelings were swirling about her mind. She was excited to start shooting, wondering what she would be doing, and she was anxious because she so desperately wanted to prove herself - to everyone - that she could be the model that everyone demanded and needed.  And she was nervous!  She was going to meet the man from the phone call who had disrupted her concentration for the past month.  And her thoughts on him were mixed as well: she was angry, of course, who wouldn't be?  But then, there was something else underlying the anger, something Tomoyo said kept coming back to her:  "…He is known as the hottest guy in front and behind camera…" Before she could dwell on it any longer, the car door was opening and someone was speaking to her.

"Lost in thought?" a smug Tomoyo asked.  She had been observing Sakura all morning, and it had been an interesting study.  She noticed Sakura was deep in her thoughts, brooding almost, about the moment to come.  _She will not be disappointed,_ Tomoyo thought.  

"Oh, no, just a little jittery, you know.  Pre-shooting butterflies…" _Sakura! Stop thinking about this!  It will be fine.  Just relax; breathe and go inside.  _Sakura was used to these internal pep talks by now; they were the only things that would get her into the studio before a shoot.  So she let out a sigh, took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.  

--------------------

            Syaoran had been anticipating this day since he made the call.  Of course he had been keeping tabs on her ever since he decided to hire her.  And boy, was she a busy woman.  In a month she had completed two covers, five inside scoops, and seven TV interviews.  She even went to Brazil, where she completed an ad for a new spray-on tanning lotion.  So it could be expected that she was the single most exciting thing in his life since he left Meilin, and he wasn't about to ruin it.  

            He saw her walk in.  She looked like a dancer, sporting black dance pants and a loose and lightweight sweatshirt.  Not only was she beautiful in the morning, she emanated across the room.  She was pure heaven.

---------------------

            Sakura's heart stopped when she noticed the man who could only be her photographer, staring at her.  She tried to avoid eye contact, but his amber eyes, so vivid even from ten feet away, held her in his gaze.  She took another deep breath and introduced herself.

"Hi.  I'm Sakura Kinomoto, your new model.  This is Tomoyo, my publicist."  She extended her hand to him, expecting a reciprocated gesture.  He simply continued to stare, not hiding his obvious scrutiny over her body.  Still with her hand out, Sakura stared opened-mouthed as he walked away from her. 

"Right.  Let's get started everyone," he said.  

Sakura was dumbfounded.  Not only had this man brushed her off a second time, she felt violated with by his gaze, his eyes saying more than a true professional photographer.  An aide showed her her dressing room and costumes.  Finally, she was allowed a meeting with the man himself.

"Sakura, here is the deal.  I needed models for my new romance piece for an art show in Paris.  It is a love story without words, without sound, simply pictures.  I haven't decided who is to be your male counterpart yet, but today we are focusing on you.  As you can see, your dress is a simple Japanese school uniform.  The story thus follows: a girl who uses magical cards to fight evil is joined with by a young man, who is unruly and arrogant.  They fight to be the master of the cards.  Somewhere in this time period, he falls in love with her, and he helps her to destroy foes.  At the end of the final battle he professes his love, and they share an earth-shattering kiss. And that's about it."

Sakura tried not to laugh.  That was about the stupidest thing she had ever heard of.  A girl who uses cards to fight evil?  A boy who helps her and then falls in love?  It seemed to be some childhood fantasy, twisted into a bizarre love story by Syaoran Li's fertile imagination.  He seemed to notice her disappointment, for he then he spoke again. 

"You don't have to like it, Sakura. I am the artist.  I am only using your body because you seem to fit the profile of the girl I saw in my dreams." At that comment he immediately  went red.  He had obviously told her something that he never planned to share.  _What did that mean?  That he dreamed about me?  Tomoyo was right, he is drop dead gorgeous, but his personality is awful.  I could never fall for a guy like that.  _Thoughts such as these ran through her mind, scaring her and making her feel uncomfortable.  Again, he seemed to read her thoughts.

"It is flattering to think that a professional such as myself would ever dream of you, but let me quickly assure you that your ideas are false.  I am an artist.  I live, eat, and consequently dream my art.  Let us leave it at that," with that last comment he moved behind his camera, motioning for her to pose on the set.  Sakura, coursing with red-hot anger, gingerly positioned herself on the set, making it quite obvious that she was taking her sweet time.  _How dare he violate my thoughts in that way?  Am I that easy to read?  He seems to know just what I am thinking, when I am only discovering it for myself.  _"I want you to hold the cards as if you were just holding them for the first time.  Remember, you use these to fight against evil in your home town, Tomoeda."  

            Sakura's bewilderment was growing. He seemed to have thought of every detail, every last insignificant detail in the whole of the story.  But how did he know that she grew up in Tomoeda?  These strange annoyances continued throughout the day:  the tedious work, his demanding and perfectionist attitude.  Everything had to be just so.  It was two hours before he even began to take a picture, and that was only a preliminary check to see if the camera was functional.  By lunchtime, Sakura was tired and frustrated by his meticulous and exacting nature, and took a quick shower and nap in her dressing room instead of eating.  

------------------

"Do you delight in annoying her so, Mr. Li?"  Tomoyo inquired sweetly.  Syaoran seemed undamaged with her belittling tone, and answered in a monotone voice.

"I simply must have things perfect.  A lot is riding on this art show.  And anyway, this story, this idea has some personal value to me, and she is snuffing it as if it was written by some quickie-mart photographer." With that he left, off to find Sakura and ready to start his torture afresh.  He was surprised to find her sleeping, curled up like a little girl, even snoring a bit.  He caught himself before he almost touched her hair, her beauty surpassing any other sleeping maiden he had come across.  He didn't want to, but he woke her up gently, tapping her on the shoulder with one finger.  Gradually she opened her large emerald orbs and then screamed.  So occupied with the beauty of her face, he had completely disregarded the rest of her body, which was currently wrapped in a small towel, leaving much of her bare.  With at her reaction he colored crimson and tried to stutter an apology.

"SS...Sakura, I'm so-so sorry.  I d…didn't mean to.  I just wanted to wake you up.  It's time to get started again."  After this statement, he left in a hurry, to his own  office to cool down.  As he washed his face, and sat down on the couch, all he could think about were those luscious, long legs, and her pert, milky white breasts.  She surely was a beauty, and only seventeen! Surely there was some law against being so wonderful at such a young age.  He too was young, but that hardly mattered to him. 

---------------------

            Sakura gathered herself together and put on her costume.  _I will not let this get to me.  He is a pervert, but a genius pervert.  I shall continue, and NOT let this bother me.  _It was easier said than done, she thought grimly and with that last thought, she composed herself and quickly exited her dressing room and entered the set.  


	4. Chapter three

The week passed by uneventfully compared to the first day.  Sakura continued to draw gasps and hoots from the crew of mostly men.  Sakura noticed that Syaoran seemed to work better with men, as if women were too much of a hassle.  The more time she spent with Syaoran, the more she disliked him.  He was like a fruit, getting worse with age.  The time she had to spend alone with him painful to say the least.   His curt, halting tone that he kept with her grated against her usually sunny disposition.  She simply detested the man.  Finally with Saturday and the end of the workweek, she found solace. 

------------------

            Syaoran's week went by somewhat differently.  As the days wore on, Syaoran was more and more entranced with Sakura's loveliness.  He studied her simple movements: the way she bit her lower lip when she was thinking, and the way she gently brushed a hand through her hair when distraught.  He wanted to gather her up in his arms and take her right then and there.  However, he was careful that his actions never portrayed his feelings.  He hated to make his emotions evident to anyone.  These strange feelings needed mulling over, studying, perhaps even pacification via some distraction.  She was an annoying habit he needed to break before it went too far.

 "Now, Sakura…" Syaoran stated, trying to hold back the desire in his eyes, "I have found you a male lead.  His name is Eriol."

---------------------

Sakura found herself facing a beautiful man of tall stature and jet-black hair.  There was a mystery to him but unlike Syaoran, he possessed an easygoing nature that she enjoyed thoroughly.  He immediately acquainted himself with her, smiling and joking all the while.  Sakura was highly impressed with his attitude and demeanor.  He even met Tomoyo and instantly, the three hit it off.  They only had moments to chat, but Sakura was excited about what was to come.  _At least there is one good thing coming out of this shoot, _she thought.  

"So, what do you think of the story so far? I mean, from what I've heard, it seems like a joke or something," Eriol asked, a half-humorous, half-serious smile playing on his lips. 

"I know," Sakura whispered. "I think this is the stupidest idea..  The man is quite unusual.  I wonder if he actually thought this up, or if he's just stealing it from some Japanese cartoon or something."  A telltale giggle escaped her mouth at her such terrible bluntness.  

"Forgive me, I really do respect his genius.  It's just that he… is… well… not my favorite person, let's just put it that way," Sakura admitted, blushing slightly.

"Well, Syaoran is my friend, but I can see where you are coming from.  He can be very cold, especially with the people he cares about the most."

_What is that supposed to mean?  He is cold even when he cares? That is so bizarre.  The more I get to know about him, the less likely it seems that I will ever get to like him.  _Sakura was deep in thought when a hand reached around her shoulder, possessively.  

"For the sake of time and space, we have set up the last scene, the scene when the lovers share the kiss, so we can get it over with.  Since it can only be done at night, during a full moon, I think tonight is the night it needs to be done."  This was all blurted out quickly, which stunned her when she finally realized the hand was Syaoran's, and he was dangerously close to her face.  His amber eyes locked with her emerald ones, and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek.  

"Umm…okay?"  Sakura was unable to move.  His close proximity confused her, somehow boggled her senses.  She had an overwhelming desire to be held by him like that forever, and then it faded as she registered the full complications of the thought.  _Eww.  I just thought of sharing my life with him?  Where did that come from?  _She quickly got up, distractedly brushed her hair from her eyes, and walked outside to where the shoot was set up.  Eriol bounded after her.

"Ready to start kissing?" he jokingly inquired. Even though she was lost in thought, she could hardly suppress a laugh when he went down on his knees, presenting her with the handiest object: a comb from his hairdresser.

"Please, sweet Sakura, accept this humble gift as a token of my affection."  He presented 

her with the comb and she took it lovingly, going along with the charade.

"Oh Eriol, you shouldn't have.  How can I ever repay you?  Would a simple kiss do?"  With closed eyes, she swooped in for a kiss, and at the last moment she turned her head as if someone was calling, so he caught her cheek instead of her lips.  

"Oh, Tomoyo, do you want something?"  Her laughter echoed all the way to her shadowy tree, where the kiss would be performed.  Eriol stumbled over, defeated at his own game. 

"Okay people, let's get to work.  Now, Eriol and Sakura, I want you two to pretend to be in love.  You just finished battling a nemesis.  Eriol has just confessed his love for you, and you share this heart-stopping kiss." 

--------------------

Syaoran was ready, but nervous.  This story meant so much to him.  He felt as if this that woman in his dream was calling him.  That was another reason why he was so cold to Sakura.  She seemed so much like this ethereal woman in from his dreams, who pleaded with him to make this story, to let her story be told.  He felt as if something was to happen if he did.  Perhaps he could finally rest, and retire.  She was the only reason why he had taken up photography in the first place.  She came to him in his dreams, and haunted his bed.  She was the epitome of the kind of woman that would satisfy him, and he wanted to please her, wanted to finish the task she had asked him to perform.  And now he was.  

            Eriol drew Sakura into his arms abruptly, pausing as he glanced in her mesmerizing eyes, and then plunged deep into a kiss.  Sakura was surprised, she hadn't composed herself for him yet.  Her eyes shot open, and she felt uncomfortable in his arms.  He broke of the kiss as if it was completely normal.   He'd obviously tried very hard to make it heart stopping, but it just felt too forced.

"No no no.  Eriol, she needs to be wooed by you.  This is your love, your life.  You have loved her for so long, and she finally returns your love.  Kiss like you mean it!"  Syaoran hated watching them kiss.  But he did smirk when he observed that Sakura did not seem to enjoy it as much as she was supposed to pretend to, and that provided him some kind of solace.

            Eriol tried again, this time making his kiss a little less powerful, and Sakura was ready this time, with her eyes closed.  But Syaoran wasn't impressed.

"Eriol, don't eat her.  She isn't being devoured.  Be gentle.  Hold her lightly, make your kiss sweet." When Eriol returned his glance with a blank stare, he answered, "Here, let me show you how it's done."  

Syaoran sauntered over to Sakura and gathered her in his arms, chuckling slightly at the affronted look on her face.  He held her gently, yet she felt strangely secure in his arms.  He gazed into her eyes, as if drinking in her beauty, asking with his large amber eyes how he could own something so wonderful as this.  And before she knew it, his lips were hovering above hers.  First they brushed lightly, like butterflies fluttering over her own soft lips.  Every touch sent electric shocks down her spine. And then it was complete contact.  His lips were so warm, so full, so consuming.  They engulfed hers and gently caressed them.  

Sakura felt as if she was drowning in his kiss. 

Syaoran was lost.  He kissed her as if starved, yet gently enough not to scare her.  He wanted to have her, all of her as his own.  Tenderly parting her lips, he invited himself inside.  And then, just when she didn't want it to end, he broke the kiss.  He'd finally realized he was enjoying this too much.  He noticed his staff around him, instead of before when the world solely existed for Sakura and him.  He had to stop himself, or he would have gone further than necessary.  When he spoke again, his voice was slightly husky.

"That is how it should be done.  Now you try."  

Sakura was absolutely speechless. 

 He was still holding her in that intimate way, and she finally came to her senses and 

realized the full truth of the situation.  She broke away from his arms and delivered a sharp slap to his face.  The crack echoed throughout the studio. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she half apologized when she saw the vicious reddening on his cheek from her slap. 

"I deserved it," Syaoran muttered trying to understand how he had lost control in her arms.  He felt like he was actually kissing her, and she was kissing him back, as if they were in love together, as if they were the lovers in the story.  But that was not how he wanted to take her.  

"You have my handprint on your face," Sakura knew he was only trying to show Eriol what he wanted, but she couldn't get past the thought that, somehow, she was what he wanted.  Syaoran retreated back to the camera, slightly red and embarrassed.  The love scene continued throughout the night, before the "lovers" got it right.  Finally, it was time to go home.  

Sakura was packing up when she felt his presence behind her once again, hovering. Instinctively she turned quickly, facing a  nervous Syaoran.

"I… didn't mean to frighten you," he managed to blurt out.  _Oh goodness, here it goes, he thought.  _"I was wondering if you would join me to some dinner tomorrow night, just to discuss the shoot so far?"…He drew in his breath, desperate for an answer…


	5. Chapter four

Sakura, to say the least, was in a state of complete shock.  She, being a typical woman, overanalyzed in her mind.  _Okay.  So does he want to go out with me?  Will he be expecting more from me?  But he said he wanted to discuss the shoot.  So, being a male, and having a one-track mind, he wants to talk about the shoot.  That's right.  He doesn't want to see me for anything else.  Not even to kiss me like that again.  _She had to stop herself before she went down that road.  His kiss had stirred emotions in her that she hadn't felt for anyone before.  She wasn't sure if it was lust, or pure desire. But she was sure that she hated him, and she wouldn't allow herself to pursue these thoughts any further.  _You have to think of his personality, Sakura.  Have to think of what he has said to you.  Think of these things.  And don't forget Eriol.  Even though his kiss wasn't as wonderful as Syaoran's…he still is a beautiful man, inside and out.  _All these wonderings occurred in a matter of seconds, and before she knew it, she caught herself uttering the words.

"Sure, where do you want to meet…to talk about the shoot, of course?" A telltale blush flushed becomingly on his cheeks.  

"Yes, yes, to talk about the shoot.  Nothing else.  Just talking…and eating dinner…and maybe dessert.  But NOTHING else…" He acted as if going on this tangent was worthless and mutated the conversation, once again hiding behind his demeaning manner. "Seven o'clock, sharp.  The Cherry Blossom, I'll pick you up."  He then abruptly turned and left the studio.

_Cherry Blossom cafe?  _Sakura thought.  _That is the finest restaurant in town.  You can only get a table if you know someone or pay a huge sum of money.  What is he up to? _ She packed up swiftly and headed home, lost in her womanly wonderings.

--------------------

            Syaoran's wonderings were in the same arena.  _Cherry Blossom café?  That is the most expensive place around.  What made me say that?  There are so many other places - less romantic places - that I could have chosen.  The Cherry Blossom café specializes in little secluded corners with dim lighting and an overpriced menu.  Anyone would be tempted into love, almost as easily as if reading romantic poetry! _And with that in mind, he walked home to his loft, to battle his own demons. 

            The next day was a tense one at the studio.  Everyone around the set could feel the chemistry sparking between Sakura and Syaoran.  Syaoran showed his unease by snapping at everyone who so much as moved the wrong way.  Sakura picked up the tempo of her usual hair teasing, and ended up having her hair redone by the hairdresser seven times in one hour.  Neither one could say why they were upset; it was something in the air, something that made them cringe at words such as love, marriage, and destiny.  And finally, finally, it was time to go home.  But Sakura and Syaoran's night was just beginning.

            He picked her up promptly at seven, almost getting lost with the directions she hastily gave him that morning.  She wore an elegant black dress that ended mid-calf.  It had a sheer, flowing front, and underneath was a tighter black material that clung to her body like her own skin.  It was something that she had worn once to a boat party for the producers of Vogue.  However, the complexity of her dress did not downplay her beauty, and at her appearance at the door, Syaoran had to gasp, and remind himself to breathe.  He himself looked dashing in a pants and jacket ensemble, Armani-made specifically for his tall and daunting frame. He offered his arm to the fine lady, and Sakura took it without hesitation, as if this was meant to be from the beginning of time. Opening the door to his jet-black Jaguar, he couldn't help sneaking another glance at Sakura's beautiful body.  She was truly a specimen of purest perfection.  _But tonight is for business, strictly business, _Syaoran tried to remind himself.  However, with Sakura there, he wasn't sure what would happen, as having her that close to him was already making his senses reel.  The ride in the car was uneventful, and almost too long for Sakura, when they finally reached the café.  It was a glamorous place, full of glamorous people.  Again, she took the arm that was offered to her, and they made their way to a table.  It wasn't every day that the two brightest stars in the fashion industry dined together.  

            Dinner started out with the uncomfortable silence that usually accompanies people who do not have much to say to each other.  Instinctively, Syaoran ordered for Sakura.  _He ordered for me? _Sakura thought.  At first she was overwhelmed with the desire to leave, for she hated such controlling men, but then she reconsidered it.  _He was doing it because he is a gentleman.  He isn't dominating me.  In fact, it's kind of cute.  Maybe he isn't so bad after all.  _And with that, she too had to remind herself that tonight was purely business.  

            Dinner became a boring affair; with the discussion of the shoot shortly bringing a need for more to discuss. Until they wandered to different topics, they discovered that they truly did have more in common than they each had realized.  The mood of dinner was morphing into a romantic scene, and Sakura got up to leave before anything could come of it.  

"Would you like to come to my flat," he ventured in the parking lot, "and have some coffee?"  Sakura seriously doubted that it was necessary to have coffee at his flat – alone - but she obliged all the same, and they were soon there.  

--------------------

            Sakura's first impression of the flat was that obviously no one lived there. The walls were stark white; even his furniture seemed to blend into the walls.  She smiled awkwardly, but didn't know what to say. 

---------------------

Syaoran closed the door, his desire clouding his judgment now that they were alone.  His nose was intoxicated by her beautiful clean scent.  His lust overtook his rationality and he attacked her. 

In one bound he had her in his arms, accosting her with his kisses, brutal and overbearing.  Her muffled cries sound like moans to his ears, and he continued, letting his hands roam freely over her supple body, taking in her beauty one inch at a time.  It wasn't until he tasted her tears and felt her sobbing uncontrollably against his chest that he stopped.  His senses on overload from her sweet closeness, he could only murmur what he felt in his heart at that moment.  It came out rushed and passionate, and he knew he was losing control of every tangible thought.

"S..Sakura.  You are so beautiful.  I want you, Sakura. Even though you are a model, I can get over that.  You're just the woman for me.  I know that this may come as a surprise to you, because I'm sure you know my reputation, the many women whom I have dated... But I am willing to give up the bachelor life for you, if you please me."  His amber eyes declared his absolute assurance of her answer, but she could not tell him something that was a lie.  Furiously she pushed herself out of his arms, grimacing.  That was the last thing she ever thought she would hear from Syaoran Li.

"You want me?  How could you want me?  You just lust over me.  You don't even know who I am!  And then after you confess your desires, you insult my profession and me?  Acting like you are some prize I have won.  I am the lucky woman who gets to have you! 'If I please you', indeed!'"  

Syaoran was quickly brought out of his daze, dumbfounded.

"You refuse me?  But I need you.  I mean, you being a model doesn't mean anything to me." 

"You don't want me.  You lust over me like a dog for a bitch."  

Syaoran's stunned reaction quickly submitted to anger, and it was with difficulty that he controlled the bitterness in his next words.

 "Well then, if you are that set against me, can you please tell me why?"  Sakura took a moment to consider this, and the silence in the apartment vibrated with awkward tension. 

"Ever since I met you, you have been rude and unbearable.  Your disagreeable temper has been a constant annoyance.  Your complete disregard for the people around you alone leaves you open for my dislike.  I may be a model, but leave my body out of your animal instincts.  You will get no pleasure from me.  I will continue shooting, on the condition no one hears of this disgusting event. There is no way you could have put your offer that would have tempted me to accept it.1" And with that she left his loft, leaving Syaoran red-hot with anger and embarrassment, alone with the memory of her kiss on his lips.

------------------------------

(1AN:  I received the rejection idea from "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen.  That line is a quote.  However, read the book, its good.)


	6. Chapter five

It was a restless night for Syaoran.  He tumbled in his bed, alone, with Sakura haunting his dreams and her harsh words burning into his mind… Lying on his back, he recounted the last sentence before she had left his apartment, _"There is no way you could have put your offer that would have tempted me to accept it."_  The truth of her words resonated like a camera bulb's flash in his retina.  He winced, remembering the expression of pure disgust written clearly across her features.  _Oh Sakura, _he pondered, _what have I done that would make you do this to me?  I don't even know what drove me to do what I did.  It is something about you, something that makes me want to love you. No one has ever refused my offer before…there are so many that would have accepted my advances in a second… _he continually pleaded with Sakura in his mind before he drifted off to sleep slightly after dawn.  

---------------------

            Sakura's night was similarly spent.  Her only comfort she could find was in her Kero doll, a stuffed animal that somewhat resembled a lion.  She tossed and turned continuously clutching Kero, remembering too the awful truth she'd said.  _Do not be ashamed, _she thought, _he needed to know.  You couldn't be with a guy who is so selfish in his being that he could only want you for pure desire.  _Sakura too pleaded with herself, begging herself to forgive and forget that night. She did want to forget, she struggled to push it out of her mind, yet the memory of his kisses intoxicated her, filling her nose with his scent of wood and cinders.  Her dress was doused in his smell, and she had unwittingly brought it to bed with her, as a comfort from the storm brewing inside her heart.  _I don't know how I feel about you, Syaoran Li, but I do know you haven't can't have my hear, and I'll fight to the very end to keep it from your bruising clutches. _

_-----------------------_

            The next day, Eriol, usually oblivious to his introvert friend's feelings, instantly sensed something amiss the moment he entered the studio.  Gently, before anyone was there, he confronted Syaoran.

"Hey, what's wrong?  You're wandering around as if you're caught in a perpetual daze, and by the look on your face, it isn't enjoyable."  He almost smirked, but a glance at Syaoran stopped him.  

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  I understand.  So who is she, Syaoran?"  Eriol pleaded with care, knowing the pain his friend was in. 

"It's…" Syaoran was almost on the brink of confiding in Eriol, when he controlled himself and took on his normal icy neutral tone, "Nothing."  He silently thanked Eriol for his concern, and moved onto work.  There was a job to be done, no matter what the present circumstances.

            The day went by without a hitch.  The cold atmosphere of the morning slowly burned off into a pleasant warmth by the afternoon.  Even Sakura was joking with Eriol by the end of the day, the unpleasantness of last night pushed aside.  In fact, the shoot went so well that by the end of the night, Syaoran realized that tomorrow could be a wrap.  He was exhausted by the physical stress that Sakura put on him, but in the back of his mind, he could only think, _I'm almost done.  I've almost completed the project that has been lingering in my dreams since before I can remember.  Perhaps I can now lead my life how it was meant to be lead: full of love, laughter and happy moments. _

Because that was the reason why he was so cold and angry.  This woman called to him; made him so alive with desire that he burned to please her, and when he could not he was physically hurt with the disappointment.  Her approval meant everything to him, even though she was but a dream.  And something at the back of his mind kept nagging him, prodding him, saying that Sakura was the woman that preoccupied his dreams.  She was the cause of his countless sleepless nights on a quest to fulfill her yearnings.  Syaoran slept that night, finally rewarding himself for the excitement of the conclusion of his destiny. 

----------------------

            Sakura was vaguely aware of the end of the shoot.  It came in a bustle of worry and confusion.  She was sad to leave Eriol, as Tomoyo and she had grown an attachment to his constant wit and fascinating nature.  And Syaoran, in her own way she would miss him too.  His attitude seemed rushed that last day, as if the end could not come soon enough.  He had not spoken a word to her since that fateful night in his loft, and she was somewhat disappointed.  She did, however, catch him glancing at her once in a while, but she shrugged that off as simply the calculating gaze of a photographer.  She had decided to keep all her outfits, for Tomoyo had made them all herself, from designs she based off Syoaran's descriptions.  And Tomoyo was sure she could rework some of the battle costumes as unique dresses for award shows and such.  

--------------------

            Even Tomoyo was sad to see it end.  She was sure something had happened between Sakura and Syaoran, but where Sakura was concerned, she would not kiss and tell, it seemed.  But there were other reasons why she did not want to leave.  Certain interests had been introduced to her when she spent an evening alone with Eriol.  He could be very charming when he needed to be, and she was quite taken by him.  Nothing physical had happened, but there was always the promise of tomorrow.  They had exchanged numbers, and she truly believed something would come of the whole episode.  _I suppose I was wrong about Sakura.  She is stronger than I thought she would be.  _Tomoyo sighed and quickly left the studio, lost in her thoughts of Eriol.  

----------------------

            Syaoran was sad to see Sakura go.  As she left the building, he noticed a curiosity in her eyes, almost too casually searching the studio.  Her emerald orbs focused on his amber ones for a second, and she then left him alone again.  He didn't know if he would ever see her again, but he restrained himself from calling after her.  He had caused her too much pain, too much worry to create any more.  Methodically, he processed the last of his film, looking forward to the hard work of actually developing the film that had driven his ambition all these years.  He knew that her image would inevitably be connected to his fantasy, but he reveled in the thought of finally satiating the spirit of the woman who would make him finally happy.  It was his destiny. 

Sleep came quickly that night.  And before he drifted off to a peaceful slumber, the first night of complete sleep he would know in years, he realized something: The night Sakura left with her kiss on his lips, the fiery maiden didn't haunt the little sleep his upset state provided… 


	7. Chapter six

            The days, weeks and months following the shoot were placid ones for Sakura and Syaoran.  They continued their lives from before the shoot, easily reverting back to schedules that were tired and boring.  

----------------

Syaoran continued to develop his photos, having to redo his first set on account of them being too dark.  It came as something of a surprise that the dreams did not end when he finished shooting; they had in fact renewed their force.  The truth be told, this was the main reason Syaoran wasn't sleeping much anymore. His ability to sleep was crumbling away again, which affected his usually crisp and rugged look, and turned him into an unshaven, haggard college student look-alike.  The woman who haunted him was even more vivid than before, and as time went by, he became more and more convinced that she and Sakura were one in the same. Syaoran was almost certain that Sakura was the woman of his destiny.  He strived day and night, however, his comfortable living began to suffer, forcing him to take up other work.  His heart continually yearned for Sakura, but he did not wish to seek her out, scared of her rejection once more.  And her words did shame him into some sort of reflection on his past behavior.  In the long months of his seclusion, Syaoran began to change.  It took a hard look at the dark confines of his soul before he realized what he needed to be before he could ever love anyone.

--------------------

            Sakura continued her life as a world-class model, traveling constantly for a few months.  She dated frequently, and finding nothing to her liking, began to compare every kiss, every lingering embrace to Syaoran's fiery affection.  She was sure that he had forgotten her by now, off pursuing bigger and better things - and women.  She still hardened her heart to him, but once in a while she would catch herself longing for his passionate kisses and overwhelming desire. 

----------------------

            Tomoyo had continued intermittent contact with Eriol, and through him, Syaoran.  She was one of the first to know that he had come out of his seclusion to announce a vacation of "self-discovery" as he called it.  He would finally unveil the top-secret and coveted photographs for his art show, the very one that Sakura had been the star.  He was proceeding to Paris this very moment, and unknown to him, right to Sakura.  She had been done with working a cover shoot for Seventeen for two weeks, and decided to stay on, craving to experience Paris as a tourist instead of a star. Indeed it was at an entirely interesting spot that he met her, as if it was fate…

----------------------

            Sakura, with her usual tardiness, was in a rush to get out of her hotel that fated night.  For some reason, she took special care with her clothing, her hair, and even spruced herself up with a little make-up (all week she had been trying to stay on the down low, not wanting to draw attention to herself with her signature looks).  She was headed to the Louvre, of all places, even with her recent animosity towards anything in a frame.  With her fame, she had convinced a security guard to give her free reign of the museum that night, on the condition she autographed the entire collection of photographs he owned of her.  Her hand still hurt, remembering how many times she had signed her name. She quickly bundled herself in a jacket, and hailed a taxi, leaving the sleeping Tomoyo none the wiser.  

-------------------

            Syaoran had gotten there late, but was of course allowed instant access.  He knew the Louvre like he knew his favorite camera, for he had studied in Paris when he was in school, and made recurrent visits to the art students' mecca.  He quickly found his favorite spot and sat down, gazing deep into the depths of the genius, Vincent Van Gogh, with his piece, "Starry Night."  Somehow, in some way, his dream had reminded him so much of that portrait, with its sleepy town unaware of the beautiful night expressed right over their heads.

------------------

            Meanwhile, Sakura was slowly, but surely making her way through the gigantic museum.  She, too, was looking for a certain picture, a certain portrait.  Finally, she reached the room, but drew back quickly, as someone was already occupying the space she wished to inhabit.  Another glance at that tall and daunting frame, she realized whom it belonged to.  _Out of everyone in the world who could be in the Louvre tonight, it had to be him,_ she silently cursed.  She remembered Tomoyo mentioning something about his recent arrival in Paris, but it had been driven out of her mind completely by the excitement of a self-guided tour of the Louvre.  Her outward gasp disrupted him from his reverie, and he turned around, alarmed.

"He…Hello?  Is anyone there?"  Sakura, knowing that she had to face the inevitable, gradually stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself.

"S…Sakura?  Is that you?"  The surprise on his face was clearly present, however she could see relief there as well.  In two steps he had closed the gap between them.  His eyes frantically wandered over her body, searching to see if she was actually there, actually in front of him.

"It's really me, Syaoran.  I guess we had the same idea tonight."  Her blush could even be seen in the sparkly afterglow of the dim lighting, and her softness made him bolder.  

"Did you come to see 'Starry Night?'" With her nod, he gently took her arm, and when he received her approval, began led her to the portrait.  

"It is my favorite as well.  I love the colors, how they are so dark and concealing, compared to the brightness in the sky.  But I believe the grizzly tree is the most beautiful, so noble and misunderstood."

"How can you like the tree?  It is the least beautiful part of the whole painting," Sakura retorted.  "Van Gogh was representing himself here, the way he was always observing life, creating masterpieces, and then no one would care to buy them."  

They bantered like this for hours, comparing different pieces, testing out their knowledge on each other.  It was almost dawn when they left the museum, totally exhausted but content.  

            Syaoran left her at the hotel doorstep with a promise of seeing her the next day, and a smile on his face.  

            Sakura tiptoed slowly to her bed, but as she undressed and climbed into bed, all she could think about was Syaoran's changed personality.  He seemed to actually care for her feelings, instead of forcing himself upon her.  He constantly sought out her opinion, genuinely caring her answer.  His brash old ways had faded into an almost sincere honesty.  But the real thought in her mind was: had he changed because of her?


	8. Chapter seven

            Everything was quiet on the Sakura front.  She was genuinely surprised by the change in this man whom she thought was so set in his ways.  Meeting him at the Louvre was almost fate, like it was her destiny to see him so vulnerable, and so expressive about art.  And that particular vulnerable side was something she'd never believed existed from beyond the cold exterior that was Syaoran's usual self.  She was brightened by these thoughts upon waking the next afternoon, to the warming sun crawling across her hotel window.  Syaoran had promised to show her around Paris, for he had lived there for five years during school.  Sakura was finally getting to see the Paris that only the locals knew…

-------------------------

            Syaoran awoke early, needing to make preparations for the day to come.  He wasn't sure what exactly would come of the day, but he knew that this was his second chance, his time to redeem himself for the mishaps of yesteryear.  

            He promptly arrived at Sakura's hotel at 1:00, but upon arrival was given a card key to her room by the concierge, as she was still getting ready.  She had called down instructing him to make his way up to her room. Taking the stairs to get some exercise, he tried to decide if her wish for him to come up was a good or bad thing. Lost in thought, he arrived at her door sooner than he expected.  He slowly brushed his hand through his hair, a signature nervous-Sakura move, took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  Sakura was running around in a bathrobe, hair wrapped in a towel.  He tried to stop himself from laughing at the cute sight she made, but couldn't bother to conceal his amusement.  At the sound of his deep voice, Sakura immediately ceased all activity and laughed along with him.  

"Do you need help?"  Syaoran casually asked, trying to relax.

"Sure, just stay where you are - okay?"  She opened the mirrored closet to him, so that she was hidden behind the massive door.  She discarded her robe, and proceeded to try on her clothes, totally oblivious to his sudden discomfort.  Syaoran simply hoped she didn't notice his heart leaping out of his chest every time she disappeared behind the door, he knowing that she was in a state of complete undress on the other side.  He had seen other woman seductively strip for him, models change in front of him, but none of that compared to this desire.  'They' finally chose a strategically placed sundress that accentuated her features tenfold.  Finally, at about 1:45, they left the hotel. 

------------------------

They did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo, whose suspicions were proven about the reason of Sakura's bounce in her step at breakfast this morning.  _It knew it would happen eventually, it was only a matter of time… _she silently smirked to herself.

-------------------------

            Syaoran's plan was thus: To rent a moped for two and ride along the most beautiful sites Paris had to offer, stopping anywhere Sakura's heart desired.  This was a day to please her, and her happiness would then complete his own. In those long months they had been apart, he'd realized that he had fallen deeply in love with Sakura. Ever since the moment they first talked on the phone on that fateful summer day he had wanted her for his own.   Having her arms wrapped tightly around his waist sent shivers up his spine - her every move caused his heart to quiver with sheer rapture of being in her company.   

--------------------------

            Sakura, similarly, was having a wonderful time.  She was having more fun than she had had in years, certainly since she had become a model.  Her excitement showed, as they stopped at just about every orchard to simply lie down and feel complete oneness with the world.  At the stone churches and abandoned villages on the outskirts of Paris, Sakura found the most beauty.  She disliked the overcrowding of the main city, wishing that Syaoran and she could just explore the provinces alone, without any interruptions.  Syaoran's hand brushed hers ever so slightly when they were walking, and she finally grew bold and slipped her hand into his, surprising them both.  

His amber eyes caught her emerald ones, searching, asking, pleading for her closeness, and hoping that he could have more than just her hand.  _A holy palmer's kiss is what he wants, I'm quite sure, _Sakura mentally quoted.  _I don't know if I can give myself to him yet.  I'm not ready, nor fully convinced...Give me time, Syaoran, give me time, _she in turn pleaded with her own beautiful jewels of eyes.  In response he brushed his lips delicately against her hand, sending her sensations unknown to her before.  

Before anything could go any further, the bushes surrounding them erupted with camera flashes, snapping the two out of their pleasant reverie.  Sakura gasped and Syaoran gathered her in his arms, only succeeding in making it more obvious to the paparazzi that they were star lovers begging for news time. And Syaoran knew this would be top news in the fashion industry, as rumors were already flying as to who had stolen the infamous Syaoran Li's heart. Everyone, judging from Meilin's first hand experience, knew he was currently off the market.  And with these candid photographs the rumor mill would head in a different direction - somewhere juicier and far more scandalous than Meilin Li: Sakura Kinomoto.  A picture certainly was worth a thousand words, and Syaoran was sure there would be at least three damning photographs in all the star magazines in the morning.

            Silently cursing himself for getting them in a situation where they could not back out, he managed to escape the hounding paparazzi and speed off on their moped before anyone could catch up.  

------------------------

            Sakura was upset.  Her happy day was ruined by her stardom, something that she had completely forgotten about while in the company of Syaoran.  _Her Syaoran, _she thought possessively.  _He does love me, I hope.  _But she drove that wayward thought out of her mind, persuading herself that his attentions were simply the consequence of his new self.  Sakura refused to hold out false hopes. 

They ate a simple dinner in a tiny local café, sipping coffee and speaking of nothing in particular.  The earlier mood had begun to creep up on them again, Syaoran noticing Sakura's desire to be near him.  She now immediately sought out his hand, sometimes even before they began to get off the bike.  She unknowingly stood closer to him, not protesting when he put a hand on her shoulder, even sometimes massaging her tense muscles while touring more and more of the beautiful countryside Syoaran knew so well.  

            Finally, when it was too dark to ride anymore, they decided to stay over in a small cottage inn.  Goodnight was slow, with Syaoran repeating the gesture of the morning; dropping butterfly kisses upon her hand.  Sakura yearned for his lips, but could not submit to captivity. He stroked her face, brushing away errant strands of her hair, his breathing becoming ragged as he moved closer for a kiss.  

Sakura was locked in his caressing gaze and involuntarily took his wandering hand, kissing every finger, gently and thoughtfully, all the while never breaking the eye contact.  She could feel Syaoran's chest shudder as she did this, his breath hot on her face, her breasts tenderly pressed against his torso making him unbelievably aware of her body at that moment.  

------------------------

Syaoran wanted to take her, wanted her to be his in a way that would be purely his own, but he knew that his desire would scare her.  His brain kept reminding him, "_go slow, don't be too fast…_" Syaoran slid his arms around Sakura, timidly discovering her dips and hollows for the first time.  Her body felt magnificent under his calloused hands, like unblemished silk, sacred and wonderful.  Sakura was slowly submitting to his overwhelming desire, a heat beginning to simmer where she never felt one before.  She yearned for him desperately, needing him, as she had never wanted to need anyone before.  He unlocked his door, and guided her to his bed.  A brief hesitation asserted itself, then died as he levered her down upon the soft white pillows.  He took care in positioning his partial weight above her, one leg familiarly between hers.  The whole time, their eyes never faltered from each other, an unspoken truce made purely by their desire.  Finally pleased with the new position, Syaoran continued to stroke her hair absentmindedly.  She turned her head, allowing him access to loosen her hair from its confines, and, unwittingly, to her neck as well.  He persisted with his butterfly kisses upon her hands, slowly moving up her arm, to arrive at her sensitive neck.  Sakura gasped as he placed gentle, wet kisses, tickling her in the process.  Finally bold enough, Syaoran began to apply his caressing kisses everywhere on her face, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally, her lips.  He allowed himself a quick glance to her beautiful eyes, and sensing no resistance there, proceeded.  The first touch was a simple brush, sending shocks of electricity through both their bodies.  Syaoran then began to apply pressure to his brushes as his ardor swelled. His lips intimately caressed her own, causing her to moan slightly into his mouth.  Encouraged, he submitted to his desire, parting her sweet lips, contacting her tongue.  However she was succumbing to his own yearnings, she had yet to kiss him back, allowing him all the work.  This confused him, but he continued to kiss her, not wanting to think about her feelings at this moment.  He was willing her to lie to him, a lie they both could live with.  But his new self knew that he needed to stop, needed to discuss this with her before he could go on.  He couldn't take her if he thought she wasn't willing.  But before he could begin to part from her sweet mouth, he felt her small hands pushing up on his chest, breaking their kiss.

"Syaoran…I can't.  I'm not ready.  I don't know if you love me."  And when he tried to speak to reveal his unrelenting love for her, she pressed a slender finger to his lips. 

"Don't respond now when you have me where you want me.  Don't even tell me tomorrow.  Make me believe you are in love, if you truly are.  I need to know."  Sakura was certain now that she loved Syaoran, but was unwilling to relent to her desires, even for one night of perfect bliss.  With a groan, he levered himself off her warm body, unwilling to part with her tenderness until he was completely satisfied.  However, he needed to respect the wishes of this princess that fused her passion with his.  She kissed his cheek goodnight, and returned to her room.  Syaoran was left alone again, yearning for a woman who was in the next room, so close, yet so far.  That night, again his dreams were free of the mysterious woman that he loved so dear. 


	9. Chapter eight

Sakura awoke to the gentle vibrating of her phone.  She had completely forgotten, during the night's activities, to notify Tomoyo of the change in plans.  Checking her messages groggily, she was accosted by a very distressed Tomoyo whom in her complete and utter anxiety left twenty communiqués on her cell.  She apprehensively left her own message on Tomoyo's cell, assuring her that she was safe, and not in some ditch in Albania, as seemed to be the focus of Tomoyo's anxiety.  After this brief explanation she padded into the bathroom to freshen up.  In the shower, her thoughts traveled back to the past night's events.  _How could I have done that?  Now he thinks that I love him.  And I do, but I don't know if I can be with him_.  She knew, in her heart of hearts, that even though Syaoran seemed to have changed, she couldn't completely disregard his past life.  It would be impossible.  How could she live with the prospect that her lover had sexual relations with other women?  _Come on, Sakura.  Be strong.  You may have lost your heart, but you haven't lost your self-restraint.  _With these progressive thoughts she got dressed.  

"This is going to be a long day," she muttered to herself.

----------------------------

         Syaoran was in the same state of disarray just next door.  He desperately wanted to prove his love, wanted to be with her, but there wasn't anything that he could do.  He didn't know how he could survive a day of being near her without touching, holding or kissing her.  Just her scent drove him wild with desire.  Love was an understatement.  He simply worshipped her.  He didn't feel that the word love, which he had used for so many things, ranging from the condition of his pizza to his sunglasses could actually begin to describe the way he felt for Sakura.  _And she is only seventeen, _he kept reminding himself, _so young._

Breakfast was a quiet affair.  The vivid memory of being in each other's arms kept them silent, they afraid to reveal too much.  They rode together in silence, the spell of yesterday broken.  Sakura almost reached for Syaoran's hand, as if out of habit, but discontinued her movement before it went too far.  

Meanwhile, Syaoran reeled with emotion when she linked her arms around him on the moped.  Numerous times he was close enough to kiss her, almost as if she was leaving herself open for the opportunity.  His lips yearned for her taste, wanting her lips red and swollen from his powerful kiss once again.  

         But soon they were back at Sakura's hotel, Syaoran escorting her up the elevator.  Before they got to her door, he took her hand.  Sakura, surprised by his gesture, stood dumbly and waited, too afraid to do anything that might encourage his behavior further. 

"S…Sakura, I…" Syaoran sighed, unable to finish his sentence.  Sakura noticed the pained expression in his eyes, but tried her best to ignore it, unwilling to succumb to her desire.  

"Syaoran, shhh. Don't say anything now."  She punctuated her words with her hand, as she stroked his face lovingly.  Unbidden tears sprang to his eyes, and he turned away, not wanting Sakura to see the pain he felt.  She gently caressed his chin, and turned him to face her, and met his lips with hers.  He tried to kiss her with all the passion he felt, as if his life depended on it, where it was almost too intense.  Sakura sighed, softly pushing him away.  

"Goodbye Syaoran, thank you for a wonderful time.  Perhaps another time…?" And with that promise, Sakura quickly turned and left the hall, wanting to be alone to ponder her feelings. 

"Je t'aime, Sakura, Je t'aime," Syaoran whispered, finally finding the words to express the pureness of his love for Sakura.  _At least she will be in Paris for a while. _Even unfulfilled as he was, his heart soared with the endless possibilities that were in store for her._  She will fall in love with me in Paris; it is the city of romance_.  And on that note, he glided happily out of the hotel, more exultant than he had been in years.


	10. Chapter nine

However, fate seemed determined to get in their way, for Sakura's extended stay in Paris had to come to an end.  Tomoyo had unwittingly booked their return flight for the next day, not even allowing for a goodbye between the two.  However, the break was probably for the better, as the star magazines ran rampant with extraordinary stories full of betrayal, heartache and lust, theories on the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran.  Sakura took the sudden popularity worse, for she had been outspoken in the fashion industry as the innocent, sweet and incorruptible girl she modeled to be.  And she was, but those compromising pictures took a spin on her virtue, especially when it was with Syaoran Li, the man of numerous women.  

-----------------------

            Syaoran was quite amused, in fact, by the whole charade that the magazines went through, and chuckled thoroughly at the invented stories of the inauguration of their relationship.   His favorite involved two goats, the Himalayas, and an African Queen; none were related, but it pleased him even further to watch the writers struggle to  bring them together into one horrendous story.  He was still in an afterglow of the night before, reveling in his victory, cheered that she was finally, if slowly, tolerating his advances.  He didn't have to worry about the paparazzi anymore because Sakura was as good as his.  Life was looking up, finally.  So it was a surprise to him when, elated with the magazines and wanting to converse with her, found that she and Tomoyo had checked out, and even worse, left Paris all together.  Cursing that he needed to be in Paris for his show, he stumbled back to his Paris flat, upset and downtrodden.  But he was not alone…

----------------------------

            Meilin, upset by the magazines and Syaoran's obvious desire for the sweet, young Sakura, decided to take matters into her own hands.  Coincidentally in Paris for work, she took her limo straight to his flat. She didn't mind that at all.  After sweet-talking to the doorman into letting her in, she swiftly made herself at home.  She was lounging about on his couch when he walked in, downcast and easy prey.  

"Hello, Syaoran."  She hastily closed the gap between them.  "Miss me?"  Before he could answer she kissed him, his arms automatically encircling her waist.  She moaned slightly, ripping off his shirt, and he pushed her away, surprised by her presence.  

"Meilin!  What are you doing here?" 

The complete and utter shock was evident in his voice, and behind it was unmistakable disdain. Meilin continued to advance on him, pushing him where she wanted him to go: on his balcony.  Syaoran, cornered by unwanted attention, fled to the only place she had left open, other than the bedroom, and he was certainly not going to trap himself in there with Meilin.  He fled outside, and was shocked even more by the torrent of reporters.  Meilin stood behind him, looking scandalized and hurt.  She had succeeded in tearing the top of her dress, exposing her voluptuous breasts to the press.  

"He tried to seduce me! He won't give up! I said it was over, but he won't leave me alone!" she lied, putting all the passion and fury that she felt when he dumped her into her voice.  The media was eating it up; not only did Syaoran's past record pave the way for this turn of events, Meilin's obviously perfected acting abilities sold the story even further.  

-------------------------

Syaoran fumed.  In a split second, his whole life went down the drain.  It was one thing to be haunted by the press with your true love, but when he was used for Meilin's own purposes of revenge, he raged.  Retreating back into his flat, he slammed the door shut and locked Meilin on the balcony, free to describe the whole story to the reporters.  Perhaps Sakura would see through all the lies she told.  Forgetting every responsibility in Paris, he rapidly replaced his shirt and took his limo to the airport.  He took the concord, hoping to beat Sakura home, before she became overwhelmed with the lies Meilin told.  

-----------------------

            Sakura fell asleep on the plane, but was awoken by Tomoyo when they arrived home.  Sakura was looking forward to some rest and relaxation in her home and on her favorite San Diego beaches.  However, she wasn't allowed this, for at the moment a stricken Tomoyo shoved her into a nearby marque just as clips of Syaoran and Meilin flashed before her eyes.  Not only did the clips themselves speak volumes, the newscaster decided to add his own commentary as well.

            **_And in other news today, _**the newscaster sounded**_, Syaoran Li was caught trying to seduce the beautiful Meilin Li in his upscale Parisian flat.  She admits to breaking it off with him in the beginning because he was obsessive, and after the split, he has stalked her persistently.  The press stopped their little rendezvous in time, before anything serious happened.  Syaoran Li was unavailable for comment…Twelve people died in a boating accident…_**

****

****Utterly confused and disgusted, Sakura promptly began to cry, upset with herself that she could have fallen for such an awful man.  And he was probably seeing Meilin the whole time!  _I knew he couldn't be trusted!  At least I didn't let it get too far…_Sakura tried to convince herself, but she knew it had already gone too far.  She loved him, and heartache came swiftly and in ample doses of pain.  Tomoyo made her drink some water, but she was still extremely tired and fell into a fitful sleep in the car home. 

            Sakura shuffled up to her apartment, threw her bags on the floor and rapidly fell onto her bed face down.  Tears came in earnest then, but before she could let loose with a full flood, she heard the doorbell ring.  Not wanting to be disturbed, she looked through the peephole and almost fainted at the sight before her.  Syaoran, Syaoran Li was on her doorstep, looking exhausted and almost as upset as she was.  Fighting within herself to open the door, the desire to see him won out, and she let him in.  He pushed himself through the door and closed it, staring into her eyes for a moment before closing the gap between them.  Gathering Sakura into his arms, he began kissing her as if she was water, and he had been in the desert for many days without it.  Sakura was overcome with his power, and struggled with herself to not surrender to his wantonness.  Beating her small hands on his chest, she broke out in sobs, the full force of her emotions breaking on her like tidal waves.  Syaoran stopped immediately, but unable to let her go, led her to her bed, laying her down upon it.  She allowed him to hold her in his arms, but did not invite any more of his fiery kisses, acutely aware of his desire, but not relenting.  Finally, she spoke.

"How…could…you?"  She managed to grind out.  He knew exactly what she was talking about, and there was no hesitation in his answer.

"Sakura, it was a lie, Meilin attacked me at my apartment.  I…I…love you Sakura.  I have loved you forever.  Be with me, my sweet princess." As he spoke the familiar images of his dreams shot through his mind, his dream woman, and at that moment, he truly believed Sakura was the one he had been envisioning for his whole life.  She was his destiny. His eyes pleaded with her, and she knew that he was speaking the truth.  But she needed time to think.  This was all going too fast.  The force of his craving scared her, and she was frankly tired of being assaulted by him.  Her senses reeled, and she got up from the bed, not wanting to be in an even more compromising position that she wouldn't be able to get herself out of, if she even wanted to.  

"Syaoran, I need to think about this.  I know that I keep on saying that, but I don't want just lust in a relationship.  I am attracted to you that much is obvious, but I have to think.  Please leave before I break down and do something rash." Her words surprised him, she quickly kicked him out of her door, leaving him troubled and uncertain. 

            Sakura didn't understand exactly why she lied, but it had to do with something she believed with her whole heart: _I love Syaoran Li.  He is my destiny.  But before love can blossom, there must be trust, respect, and friendship. _With those thoughts swirling throughout her dream state, she fell asleep, destined to be with her prince.

----------------------

            Syaoran slept semi-well, his fateful dream revisiting him. It was the same as every other night, but this time, she kissed him softly and her lips were soft and gentle like Sakura's.  

"Be free of me.  Take me in reality.  You have to be happy, finally happy." 

And with that she disappeared, gone.  Syaoran awoke, sweating, tired.  

"Je t'aime, Sakura," he whispered, "Je t'aime." 


	11. Chapter ten

(AN: I just wanted to remind you that this was heavily influenced by "Destiny" by Mary J. Blige.  Great song.  Furthermore, I would like to thank all that have reviewed.  I appreciate the words of encouragement and advice.  A new chapter will be coming shortly.)

Groggily Sakura roused to a fresh headache pounding in her head. 

"What a way to start a morning,"she murmured drowsily, silently cursing the day she stopped sleeping in past seven. But brushing her teeth, she knew it was going to be a great day.  

-----------------------

         Syaoran, up since five, had already taken a run around his neighborhood and somehow ended himself up at Sakura's front door, some fifteen miles away.  He stayed on the porch, wanting her to get up so he could see her again.  Syaoran sincerely hoped that one night was enough to think things over, as he had to get back to Paris tonight for his show.  As he waited, he fumbled with something in his pocket, which was a ticket for a seat next to him on the plane to Paris, his fingers itching to give it to her.  However, he was still nervous about her accepting, not keen to rush her feelings too much.  He wanted her to love him, and he figured the best decision was to wait. However, his need to see her was triumphant.  So at seven-twenty, after an hour on her porch, he rung the doorbell.

         Sakura answered the door, freshly scrubbed and smelling a clean, fresh scent.  Her hair was still wet from the shower, but the sight of her slightly wet made Syaoran go crazy inside.  _She is just so cute! _he wanted to yell to the world.  Surprise was written all over Sakura's face, but her opened mouth was quickly covered with Syaoran's own. Only after a passion-filled kiss, which made Sakura yearn for more, did Syaoran stop.  

"What?  No hello?"  Sakura joked.

"I thought that was the best hello I could give…" with a devilish grin, he continued, "but if you think that I could do better, I will certainly try…" and laughing at her look of complete shock of how her joke had turned on her, he gathered her into his arms again to kiss her even more passionately than before.  

At first she reacted as usual, allowing him to ravage her mouth without reciprocating the kiss, but slowly, she brought her arms around to run her fingers through his blunt tresses.  

And then, Sakura began to kiss him with the full force of her desire.  

He groaned in pleasure as she finally, finally reacted to him.  She placed little nips on his lips, neck and ears, encouraging him even more.  As his hands explored her body the night in Paris that seemed so long ago, she began to forage his own.  Sakura, when annoyed with his sweatshirt, simply took it off, never breaking their kiss for a minute.  And then wanting to feel his chest, she rid him of his shirt as well.  His chest, she marveled, was perfect and robust, and she brought her kisses around his chest and down to his stomach.  

-----------------------

         Syaoran, meanwhile, this was losing his mind.  Sakura was driving him mad with desire, and any coherent thought of waiting, taking it slow, her being seventeen or otherwise was thrown out the window.  Her lips were like the softest silk upon his body; he was amazed that her small hands and inexperienced lips could erupt such feelings in him.  He gradually led her to the bed, where only the day before she had lain in his arms.  

---------------------------

         Sakura, still discovering Syaoran's body was astonished when he began to make a low growling sound as she continued her exploration.  But sooner than she thought, he had grabbed her and started to kiss her passionately once more. He lay on top of her again, learning her curves as he had done before.  How could she have become even more beautiful than he remembered her?  With the vanishing of her robe, all that was left were her cute nightclothes, pink and fuzzy.  When he felt her breasts under the fabric, he faltered and yet continued to kiss her.  Sakura didn't notice his pause, and only managed to gather him closer to her, as if she needed to be as close to him as possible.  She had somehow tangled her legs with his, his leg thrust between her own, her hands adventuring over his muscular back.  

-------------------------------

Syaoran didn't want to stop and knew the boiling at his pit of his stomach needed to be satisfied.  She was too young, too innocent, too susceptible to his seductions.  He couldn't allow himself to take that without speaking with her, without knowing her feelings, and so he silently stopped her advancements, suppressing a smile to the thought of HIM needing to stop this time.  

She continued to kiss him, sucking on his lip gently, and then, very much to his shock, she began to tug at his sweatpants.  At the thought of them together, in an intimate position, he shuddered slightly, which only allowed her more confidence, and she continued to untie the drawstring to his pants.  Hurriedly he halted her hands, not wanting to get beyond the point of no return.  Her emerald gaze flew to his face, shock and hurt registering there.  He felt a pang of guilt, and as he almost decided to say the hell with it and kiss her, but she maneuvered out from under his body and out of his embrace.  In a child-like pout, she turned her back to him, displaying her wonderful curves.  He sounded a low guttural growl and collected her into his arms once more.  Syaoran kissed her, severely tempted to just leave conversation for later, when his desire had been satisfied. But before they could continue, he paused, and spoke before she could become upset again.

"Sakura, I…I don't know how you feel about me.  I love you and want to be with you, but you are young, I don't want to hurt you.  You have already seen what the tabloids can do to manipulate things.  I could be sent to ja…" but before he could finish Sakura pulled him back to her, kissing him, trying to convince him of her feelings, not sure if she was ready to admit them to him aloud.  But when she realized the need in his eyes, the deep yearning for her confession, she couldn't stop herself.

"Oh, Syaoran, how could I not love you?  You are so wonderful, kind-hearted and amazing.  Ever since the shoot I couldn't stop thinking about you, I was going crazy with desire.  And then I learned the real you in Paris, the man who I have been dreaming of all my life."  She blushed; alarmed at admitting so much, for she hadn't wanted to say everything she was feeling so quickly.  

Sakura desperately needed Syaoran to respond, as he hadn't said anything for some time, his eyes closed, his expression unreadable.

"Say it again," he gently whispered, almost inaudible. 

"What?" 

"Please, Sakura, say it again, I need to hear it…" His eyes begged her and her heart ached at his obvious need for her answer, as if his whole life depended upon it.

"I love you, Syaoran, more than you may ever know."  And with that, he kissed her with the most passion she had ever experienced.  With his lips, he too spoke of his undying love, his undying want, and his undying commitment.  When he finally broke the kiss, they were both gasping with sheer fervor of longing.  

When emerald locked with auburn, finally awareness of their situation sunk in.  Through sheer force of will power he levered himself off of her warmth, found his sweatshirt strewn across the floor and reached into the pocket.  With a running start, he jumped back onto the bed and gathered her into his arms, kissing her lightly along her lips.  Slowly, he revealed his gift, and watched the realization dawn in her eyes.

"Sakura, my love, will you go to Paris with me…" he sighed almost silently, as if preparing himself, "and be my wife?"


	12. Chapter eleven

Syaoran hadn't really thought everything through when he asked her to be his wife.  It was spur of the moment, the true desire of his heart, but he didn't mean it to come out so soon, or in such a place.  

He imagined her in Paris, sipping champagne on top of the Eiffel Tower.  She would be wearing a dress of white and he would be in a black tuxedo.  They would converse many topics such as art and then he would know the exact moment when she would want to be asked.  She would be older of course, their relationship ripe with age and passion.  After his declaration, she would tenderly kiss him and they would make love the rest of the night.  

No, he never, never imagined this moment to proceed with him half-clothed, her in her pajamas, both breathless from desire while they lay in her bed. It was a far cry from his wish and it didn't surprise him in the least when Tomoyo barged into Sakura's apartment unannounced.  

----------------------------

         Sakura, on the other hand, was speechless.  She could scarcely breath and she wanted him more than anything.  Sakura took a glance at Syaoran's disheveled appearance, his pants slightly loose due to her attentions.  In fact, his proposal was simply lost on her desire-laden mind.  She hadn't even realized it happened, so when Tomoyo squeaked and ran outside, Sakura had no qualms about following her, however much she wanted Syaoran.  

"Tomoyo…wait up!  It wasn't what you thought!  He just went running…" She slowed her jog to a walking pace as she caught up with Tomoyo.  But Tomoyo's stare brought her out of her reverie.

"Sakura, he cheated on you!  He acted like he loved you, but he then went over and attacked Meilin!  Do you want this kind of man in your life?"  Sakura was stunned by her words.  Of course Syaoran had explained everything to her the night before, but still, she did feel as if it was too fast.  However her blush deepened as she remembered that she had responded to him this morning, and, which was harder to admit, she didn't want him to stop.  But as things began to clear, she realized that he had stopped himself before Tomoyo came in.  _Now, what was he doing?_  She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Tomoyo, Syaoran explained it to me.  He said Meilin attacked him.  I mean, she was in HIS apartment, ya know…" Tomoyo simply huffed, but being a sensible girl realized the mistake.  

"Yes, Meilin has always been quite the little worm.  I wouldn't put it past her…but still, do you love him?  Does he love you?"  Tomoyo's eyes searched Sakura's own, but she already knew her answer.  Sakura only had to nod in assertion and that was that.

"Well, I believe you have a very confused man in your apartment to contend with, Sakura.  Call me later with all the details, okay?"  With a worried smile and a wave, she was gone.  

Sakura bounded the way back to her loft, excited to see Syaoran, heart soaring with that delightful feeling of first love.  When she got back, however, he was dressed and waiting on her bed.  She playfully jumped onto his lap, kissing his cheek, far too nervous to initiate anything now that she had displayed such want.  However, with one look in his eyes, he showed her what he really needed, an answer.  An answer to a question she didn't even realized he asked.

"Sakura, are you, are you coming to Paris with me?"  He couldn't dare to ask the second part again, but he thought that her coming to Paris meant yes on both accounts. 

"Of course, silly!" And she punctuated her words with a hug, which Syaoran dutifully reciprocated.  

"Oh Sakura, you don't know how happy you have made me!  I promise to take care of you and get you anything you desire!"  He turned her in his lap so that she straddled him, and he kissed her breathless, so happy and content to hold her, his own Sakura, his fiancé.

Sakura leaned into the kiss, happy for the moment to spend the time with Syaoran, the man she loved.  

"I will take care of everything, and the ceremony will take place as quickly as possible, sweetie!"  At these words she was confused, but dismissed them as he kissed her again.  

She was going to Paris.  

She would have time to dwell on his strange quirks later.  And the strange question he asked her before their interruption still befuddled her brain.  

What exactly did he ask again…?


	13. chapter twelve

So, quite before she knew it, Sakura was on a plane back to Paris.  Syaoran seemed even more relaxed around her than usual, but she only supposed it was because of her sudden surrender.  She had, in fact, not wanted to reveal all her feelings so quickly and in doing so missed the opportunity for a slow courtship.  However, a slow courtship would be a bore and truth be told, things had never been boring with Syaoran Li. 

So when she found herself on the Eiffel Tower that night she hardly knew what to do with herself.  Life was perfect, she was in love and everything was wonderful.  When honest with herself, she knew that Syaoran wasn't supposed to be her dream man.  But he was.  And Sakura couldn't be happier.

The exhibit and the art show was a success.  Everything went better than to be expected.  The storyline was praised even through Sakura's constant snickering that it was so like a Japanese anime.  

---------------------------------------

Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship had been progressing throughout the time Sakura and Syaoran spent apart.  But when they met in Paris for the first time since they met, Tomoyo found herself in slight trepidation about how a famous model would want to date a lowly manger such as herself.  But Eriol proved himself worthy…

-------------------------------------

That night, Sakura was lead blindfolded by a very excited Syaoran.  It was a short limo ride and then quite a walk through halls where her shoes echoed and up stairs that made Sakura wish she wore something a little, well, more comfortable.  He then brought her to an abrupt halt and took off her blindfold.

"Open your eyes."  

Sakura was faced with "Starry Night" twinkling before her eyes.  _Yes, _she thought, _life is very good.  _

"So, when are we getting married?"  Syaoran asked with a wolfish grin.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?"  Sakura to say the least was dumbfounded.  HE had a lot of explaining to do.  

But at least now they had all the time in the world to work it out.  

-------------------------------------

THE END

-------------------------------------

Hey everyone thanks for reading my story.  Sorry it took so long to update it, but I have been busy with writing another story of the InuYasha fandom that will be coming out soon.  Check it out!  

-MC


End file.
